Fringe's Funderful,Blunderful Valentine's Day
by Terribly Sorry To Interrupt
Summary: Walstrid! Walter tries to put the moves on Astrid, as best as a Mad Scientist can.* Now Complete. Just in time for the Big day. T for language.
1. Good Morning!

**A/N** In order for this to work, you must pretend everything from the beginning of Season Two's Episode "Jacksonville" never happened. I mean it, NEVER HAPPENED. Also, pretend that it is still February, the fourteenth to be exact.

I also suggest you be a fan of Walstrid, enjoy a little angst in your romances, and simply adore AkashaIZ! Otherwise: You will hate this fic; you will want to kill AkashaIZ; you will contract rabies; no one will like you; you will be rejected; your friends will send you chain-letters more often than messages where they are actually trying to communicate with you . There will be no focus on Bolivia, just a mention here or there.

Now that that's out of the way, I have something to say! While writing this fic I was hyped up on 1200% percent of my daily recommended Vitamin C, therefore, there was no silliness except that which insanity brings. =]  
Bah, Enough babbling, onto the fic that will undoubtedly make you go to sleep Monday night (You know it's gonna happen, you can just feel it, can't ya?)

I do not own Fringe, we know who does ( lucky bastards). When I uploaded this, all bold and italics were removed!! If you want the full experience go to this link on Google Docs (docs.g00gle ) .com/document/edit?id=1VFkfFvbiO_1nFA2rz5xBYXFC2K-y-J2qmLDhSLt00kg&hl=en

_**ENJOY!!!**_

So very early, Walter was up, clanking around in the kitchen. Peter breathed sleepily, not wanting to wake up, " Walter, what are you doing?!" He yelled into the still dark bedroom. The sun hasn't even clocked in yet, what the hell was going on?

"Did I wake you?" Walter yelled back, obviously unconcerned with the matter." I'm making breakfast." He said, just loud enough to be heard over the running water. What was he making?

Peter let his eyes creak open, turning towards the alarm clock by his bed. 4:53 AM. Walter was making breakfast at 4:53 AM! Peter let out an exasperated groan," Walter! It's too goddam early to be out of bed! Let alone making breakfast! Go back to sleep." he should know by now how cranky his son gets when rudely awoken.

"Peter, do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up?" In the kitchen Peter could hear the scraping of pans, the cracking of eggs, the hum of an open refrigerator.

"All I want right now is to get my remaining two hours of sleep!" He whined like a child refused a toy they desperately wanted. " Please, Walter, go back to sleep!"

"I can't now silly, I'm wide awake!" Peter heard Walter laugh, as if he had just told a ridiculously bad joke. " I'm scrambling your eggs by the way!"

Sighing, he threw his blanket off of his body, clenching his hands and grinding his teeth. His feet made contact with the floor, and he rubbed his eyes violently." Walter, I'm serious! If I have to get up I swear --"

"Oh please do, I could use some help! You can cook the cream of wheat!"

"Walter, that's not what I meant!" Peter went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats, yanking them on as he went out into the living room.

"Well, if you don't want to help cook, you can at least clean up, Peter. I mean, really, where are your manners?" Walter was pouring milk into a bowl, not bothering to measure it.

Peter walked into the kitchen, eying it with grand dismay. It was a complete mess! It looked like an experiment gone horribly wrong. " Walter..." he pinched the bridge of his nose, "... what exactly are you doing?"

"Making breakfast of course, " Walter glanced over a Peter and smiled," what else does it look like?"

"Why Walter? We could've just had cereal like every other day!" Peter threw his hands in the air.

Walter halted his stirring, " But, Peter, it's Valentine's eve! A major holiday!"

"There's no such holiday, Walter. Only Valentine's Day." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be silly, Peter, now grab a whisk and start beating those eggs for me, will you?"


	2. Delayed

Walter was pacing back and forth, hand under his chin, eyes unfocused, mumbling, "...why is she late? She's never late. She can't be late.. But she is late... Why is she...."

Peter finally set aside what he was doing, totally ignoring the task anyway in the presence of this annoyance, " Walter, I'm sure Olivia's on her way! Just calm down." He held up his hands in emphasis, lowering them slowly.

"I'm not talking about her, " Walter mumbled, shaking his head, " My assistant. I'm waiting for my assistant!"

Peter thought about this a moment, " ... Walter, you don't have an assistant."

Walter looked at him strangely, " Of course I do, Peter! Agent Farnsworth!"

Peter stared at his father for a short second, " Walter, Agent Farnsworth is Olivia's assistant.... She gets here when Olivia does..." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. I'm waiting for my assistant peter, not Olivia's. Gaw, is she all you think about!?"

"Walter, you're not making any sense." A bit of annoyance crept into the edges of Peter's voice.

"I'm waiting for Asrix, Peter! Do I have to spell it out for you!?"

Peter Rolled his eyes, " Astrix?"

"Yes, Yes! Astrix Figglesworth! See ,Peter; when you just listen you find out what's going on a lot faster." Walter smiled at his son.

"Why are you waiting for Astrid, anyway?" The younger bishop asked, returning to the task at hand.

Walter patted his lab coat pocket, reassuring himself, " You'll see." A sly smile took shape on his face.

"So what're we doing here again?" Astrid was pulling into the parking lot of a shopping center. As much as she loved saving the earth ( thus why she signed up in the Finge Division), she sincerely disliked carpooling. Several times she just considered taking the bus rather than driving her car; because the moment someone mention 'carpool,' everyone would look at Astrid. Her somewhat old VW could seat eight people, eleven if you squeezed in real tight.

"I'll make it quick, Astrid, don't worry." Chester crawled over the seats and slid the door open.

As he closed the door, he smiled and waved at Astrid, who said out the open window, " My boss is going to kill me if I'm late you know!"

Chester winked at her and she sighed in response.

Carpools sucks.

*****  
Olivia rushed in, her hair tussled and breath heavy, " Hey, I've got to make this quick, give me the facts."

Walter turned from what he was doing, a broad smiled on his face, " Agent Dunham! Good Morning." He was seeming to look past her, into the open doorway, "... and, err, where is Agent Farnsworth?" His smile began to waver.

Olivia whipped behind her head to the side, her ponytail flying. She eyed the doorway, a bit bemused now. " I'm not sure, all I know is she better hurry." She turned back toward Walter.

His head dipped slightly, and a placid smile took the place of his genuine one, " Oh, I see." Walter's eyes flashed about the room, some unspoken worry or nervousness evident in them. He took a breath, deep and full, " Yes, well, the samples you gave me came up negative of any drugs; ruling out my initial hypothesis about the victim. It did, however test positive for high amounts of microfilaments..."

Chester got back in the Car, empty-handed. He crawled to the back, stepping over legs and crushing toes.

"Chester... where's what you came here for?" Astrid started the car.

Through the rear-view mirror she could see Chester smiling, " Oh, I got it, don't worry."

Astrid open her mouth in question.

"You better start driving, little lady," Chester checked his watch, " you're going to be pretty late by the time you drop Harold off."

Everyone in the cabin nodded in agreement. Sighing, Astrid put the car in reverse, and pulled out of the parking lot.

She looked at the time. Olivia was going to kill her.

"So, what did you buy?" She called to the back of the car.

"You'll see." Chester placed his hands in his lap, " You will surely see!" He smiled even wider.


	3. Almost there

"Thanks Astrid, I owe you one!" Jasmine waved her goodbye.

"No problem! I'm going to hold that!" Astrid wasn't sure is Jasmine heard her, as she was already driving off, and the wind wasn't a very good carrier of conversations.

Second carpooler gone, five to go. This was going to take longer that she thought. Sure it was on the route to work, but the constant stopping was slowing her down. She was already twenty minutes late now. How was she going to make up for that? Maybe bring in breakfast...? Or bring everyone chocolates... Ah, but that wouldn't work; it's not Valentine's day yet. Astrid was stumped. Maybe she could say she was saving the planet from mass amounts of carbon dioxide.....

Oh, god, she was screwed.

" Hey Astrid, since you're already late and all, we were wondering if you could pull into someplace; so that we could pick up breakfast."

Astrid groaned, " Guys, being late isn't an excuse to be even later. I'm already in trouble, I really shouldn't..."

"What if we buy your whole office breakfast, too? We'll pay for the whole thing." Reggie said, nodding at everyone around him.

"All in favor?" Chester asked, raising his hand. Everyone joined in, some waving two, others emphasizing by smacking or licking their lips.

"Guys, my VW is not a democracy-mobile." Just then Astrid's stomach growled," But, I am kind of hungry....." She looked in her rearview mirror, " ... you said the whole thing? Even for the rest of the people in my.. err... 'office'?"

They nodded.

Sighing, Astrid turned on her blinker, " Democracy wins this round, I guess. Let's pick up some deep-fried high cholesterol."

There were hoots and howls from the back seat. Perhaps she could put up some of Walter and Olivia's favorites, get back in their good graces. Maybe even a croissant for Peter. There's an upside to everything, she supposed.

******  
This was impossible! Thirty-three! Thirty-three minutes late now! Astrid was never this late before! Not ever! Walter grumbled, a heavy sound in his throat, then sighed. He was trying to be upset with her for being late, but the only emotion sweeping over him was worry. Worry and a bit of anxiety.

He looked at his watch once more. Make that thirty-four minutes late.

******  
The van now smelled heavily of donuts and coffee. Astrid sincerely hoped none of it would spill on her carpet, and she was even driving carefully to ensure that. They had bough two dozen donuts, and four croissants. They even bought two extra coffees and stopped off again for a smoothie for Walter.

She passed three more stop lights before pulling over. Henry, Phil and Maya got out, " Don't tell jazzy or Xavier we bought donuts after they left. " Maya said.

Astrid winked at her, " Wouldn't think of it." They closed the sliding door, and waved their goodbyes, either a coffee of half-eaten donut in their hands.

Only two more to go. Thank god.

******  
"Walter," Peter yawned, " I'm trying to do work here, do you mind?"

Walter looked at Peter, " But she's never this late Peter! Forty minutes! Forty! What if something happened? Why else wouldn't she call?"

"Because you broke her phone two days ago, and she's most likely driving, Walter."

"Yes, yes, but what about that contraption they use now... Redtooth, is it?"

"No, it's Bluetooth, and you can't use that unless you have a phone."

"Well then what good is it!"

"Walter, if you could take your whining elsewhere, that'd be great. Thanks."

********  
"Bye, Astrid, have a nice day at work!" Amber called.

"Yeah, Hope your boss doesn't chew your ass off." Chester added.

Astrid smiled, " So do I. Bye, guys." With that, Astrid rushed off to work.

*******  
Walter was now staring out into the parking lot, mumbling his complaints under his breath. He patted his breast pocket ever so often to reassure himself. When he saw Astrid VW pull in, he stood slightly straighter, a smile slowly taking form on his face. She caught his eyes and waved up at him before opening the back door of her car and pulling out a box and a full drink holder.

He told Peter Astrid was here, and ran downstairs to help her, his step more chipper than it had been in the past year.


	4. Oops

**A/n:**sorry about the long wait and the short upload, been busy doing absolutely nothing. =D Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Carrying the drink tray in one hand and the box of pastries in the other, Astrid made her way across the parking lot. It was fairly warm ,and she was pleased to find that her hunch to wear white had been a good one ( she had woken up too late to watch the weather, and afterall, Labor Day had yet to pass).She guess she must have been at least an hour late, and was absolutely certain Olivia would not be pleased, should Olivia be at the lab ( although Astrid doubted it, her car wasn't in the parking lot).

The door to the lab opened outward, presenting some difficulty in getting it open. Had there been a safe place to put the food down, Astrid would have done so. But there wasn't, unless you counted an uneven mass of rock or an a small ant hill a safe place to put donuts on. Being careful not to spill the drinks, Astrid placed the tray atop the box of pastries, balancing as best she could. She reached for the door and-

***********  
Walter jogged happily down the stairs, forgetting to heed the "no running" signs, the slick look of the steps, or the sign reading "wet floor". He wasn't even holding onto the rail. The last fleet of steps beckoned to him, leading on down the short hallway, to the only door separating him from his objective. He jumped down the last four steps and, consequently, lost his footing. Walter let out a surprised remark as he slid and skidded across the wet floor. In his mind he saw himself falling with sound effects, it reminded him of the cartoon Peter used to watch( about some stoner and his talking dog).

Unfortunately he didn't fall fast enough,nor in the right place.

Walter fell onto the door with such force it literally flew open. He tumbled out of the door head first, landing on something soft and warm, before something cold and wet landed on his head, and something hot and wet splatter over his chest.

**************  
He blinked above her, " Astrid?" That's strange, he got her name right, " Astrid are you alright?"

Astrid opened her eyes to find a very blurry looking man standing over her. " What?" She asked, halfway between consciousnesses.

"What do you mean what! You hit your head, dear!"

Astrid 's eyes began to focus, " Walter?" she squinted.

"Who else would it be?" he chuckled.

She fell? Hit her head? Why was she wet? Astrid suddenly sat up with a gasp, examining the mess of donuts and and spilled coffee around her, " Oh-h my-y God!" She yelped, look down at her once white shirt, now deeply stained. By the time she'd be able to wash it, the stains would never come out, not even with all the bleach in the world. She looked up, her mouth still agape, to find Walter was covered in smoothie and drenched in coffee. " Walter ! What's the hell!"

Walter didn't seemed phased," Never mind that Astrid, I have something to share with you." There was an excitement about his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out...


	5. Plans

**A/n**: I love Drama, sorry! So, yeah, I wrote this in like 45 minutes. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for sticking in there!

Much love from a very "Grumpy Goy"

- AkashaIZ

* * *

...A stained, soaked, yet neatly folded piece of paper. Walter furrowed his brow. He carefully unfolded the paper. Where there had once been a very well written love note, now was only lines and lines of paper bleeding ink. He trembled.

What had it said? Oh, it had been very good! Would have swept her off her feet...!

"What is it, Walter?" Astrid inquired, arching on her toes, trying to see what was written on the paper.

He sighed, deep from within his chest, " Nothing, never mind." He crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket, " It wasn't that important anyway..." His lips trembled slightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay, then," She stared at him, trying to ascertain what he was trying to hide, " Well, it'd be really nice if you'd help me clean this up."

Walter smiled, " Yes, of course."

* * *

Walter sat back down at his desk, unhappy. He had worked so hard on that letter, had poured his soul into it. He gave it his all, damn it! And to have it ruined completely by a wet floor. He supposed that, technically, it was his fault. But who mops stairwells anyway?

He had changed his clothes ( He brought extras, every day, just in case an experiment ever got messy), and had to offer Astrid one of his outfits, as she hadn't planned on changing that day. It was baggy on her, much too big, and Walter found it adorable. Every now and again, the shoulders of the shirt would have to be adjusted, or she'd pull up the pants. Walter couldn't help but laugh at her when she struggled with both at the same time, and she'd glare at him. But he could see the humor in her eyes, and the smile she was trying to fight.

Peter had left, claiming he would go to Astrid apartment and get her a change of clothes, but later called and said he was helping with the case, and he'd be back before 10 p.m. with her things. Walter thought it was a ridiculous excuse. If he wanted to get away from the lab, he could have just said so...

It was quiet in the lab now. Walter wanted to work on something, but there was nothing to do. Perhaps he could see what Astrid was doing? He spun around in his chair, facing her. She was reading something, his shirt off alignment on her torso, revealing her bra strap and shoulder. The skin on her shoulder looked soft and smooth. As did the skin on her neck. And the skin on her face... and her lips...

A shiver ran up Walter's spine.

Astrid looked up from her book, " Need something, Walter?"

He smiled, the corniest of responses sprinting through his mind, " No, I was just wondering what you might be doing tomorrow. " Smooth. He mentally patted himself on the back.

"I don't know, sulk." She laughed at her joke a little, " I don't have any plans." She tried to fix the shirt she was wearing to be centered, unsuccessfully. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't have any plans, either." Walter smiled, practically beamed.

"I never realised that not getting any play on Valentine's Day could make someone smile like that." Astrid said, a half-grin on her face.

Walter got up from his seat,a strode over to where she was, and took a seat right next to her. He could smell her now, a scent of pineapple, melon, and, perhaps lilac? He could never guess exactly what it was, but he often focused on her scent when he was near her. She had the sweetest smell he had every experienced. And it always smelled natural, as if she just slept on a bed of fruit and came to work. He'd asked her several times what she used for body wash, and she'd always answer that it's an herbal scrub. She'd even gave him a bottle of it, along with the lotion she uses. It smelled nothing like her, it was practically odorless.

"Do you want to know why I'm smiling?" Walter asked her, scooting slightly closer.

"Why?"

"Because then you can spend more time here, at the lab..." Astrid nodded, "... with me..." Walter watched her expression change.

She looked at him, she eyes glistening, drawing him ever closer to her face. " What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Walter breathed.

She looked into his eyes, and the space between them caught fire.

His heart began to pound, and hers did as well. He leaned closer, so close he could feel her breath on his cheek. She inched closer to him," I can't really think straight right now..." She whispered, a slow burning starting below her belly, spreading slowly.

Walter raised his hand to her cheek, " That makes two of us."

He drew her closer, tilted his head, wanting nothing more than to have his lips touch hers. She opened her mouth slightly,her eyes drifting closed, wanting only the feel of their tongues intertwining.

Walter drew a ragged breath, his lips were less than an inch away from hers. He licked his lips, and closed his eyes. Their hearts were pounding, their skin wanting the feel of the other's against it -

There was a knock on the lab door, startling them both. He dropped his hand from her face, she rose and rushed to the door.

Astrid opened it, still flustered, " Yes?"

Ayan, the front desk clerk, handed her a bouquet of flowers, " This was delivered for you, Astrid." She said, smiling at her. " Must of cost the guy a fortune, I mean, those are authentic, rare bred flowers." Ayan walked off back down the hall.

"Who is that for?" Walter asked, standing behind her. She hadn't realised he gotten up.

" I guess for me..." She admired the beautiful colors, " Pretty Nice, huh?"

"Did it come with a card?" Walter asked curiously.

"I don't see one, it's probably from my sister, anyway. I'll go put them in water."

She walked away, toward the supply room, probably searching for a vase.

Looking down at the floor, Walter noticed something. A small envelope. It had come with a card, then. He picked it up, and debated over whether or not to read it. Of course he decided to open it, after a very short debate.

He read the note, and his heart sunk. It had certainly not been from her sister, unless her sister's name was "Chester".

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUN, Love you guys, I'll update eventually! =]**_


	6. Something?

**A/N:**_OKay, hey! =] First off, I'm a little annoyed than FF keeps 'editing' my posts. As I looked _back at previous chapters, I notice mistakes that are not on the original. So, if you want a strory Free of Grammatical errors that weren't caused by me, go to my LJ account: AkashaIZ =]

* * *

The note read, simply:

Hey, Beautiful,  
Dinner tomorrow 8?

Signed by some fellow by the name of 'Chester'. Walter looked at it, for a long time; sorting through his emotions. Should he be Angry? Upset? Dismayed?Defensive? He didn't know. wasn't sure.

What was about to happen between them, it wasn't something he was willing to give up. Not to anyone, for anything. Although nothing had happened( against his very strong wishes), he knew now that it could. And 'Chester' was just going to have to accept that.

Unless, of course, what had just happened meant nothing...

But of course it had...

Did you kiss her?

Well, no, but-

But nothing.

Nothing?

Nothing.

Well, maybe it could be something?

Maybe.

What should I do?

Don't ask me!

Some help you are!

...I suppose, assuming she doesn't know this.. 'Chester'... wishes to woo her, perhaps that'd give us time for something...

Something?

Yes, Walter,something.

Will something do?

It'll have to.

So, Something?

Yes: something.

Walter nodded to himself, his palms had began to sweat again. He looked at the paper in his hand, contemplating one last second.

He crumpled the paper. He threw it closed the door. And when Astrid returned, set down the flowers ( in a particularly nice vase), and looked at him: he asked, " No note?"

She sighed, " No, no note."

"Hmm, that's too bad." He bent down slightly, and captured her lips with his. And he felt it. She felt it. They felt it. Everywhere.

There was definitely something. It only occurred to him, as Astrid wrapped her limbs about him, if this Chester had any sense, he wouldn't stop at just flowers and a note. He knew that he wouldn't. Couldn't.

Their kiss deepened, and all coherent thoughts were wiped away.


	7. Confrontation Needed

He leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. Today wasn't going exactly as he had been flowers should have gotten there by now, yet he hadn't received a phone call. No confirmation. But still, no declination either. For that, he still had hope .

Maybe she had forgotten his number? After all, they didn't talk much by phone, and he couldn't figure out, for the life of him, how to text with his Blackberry. She also broke her phone, very recently, didn't she? Yes, he could remember her complaining about being out of the loop, because of her non-existent phone.

Well, still, an e-mail would be acceptable! An IM maybe? But, so far: nothing. Absolutely. Nothing.

He got up from his chair and grabbed his coat, " Hey, Myra? I'm taking an early lunch break. Be back before you miss me."

Myra sighed, " Alright, Chester. Just be back before someone higher up notices."

He nodded and smiled, " Okay. Many thanks." He began walking out to the parking lot, where his car sat waiting. He kept it at work when he knew the next day he'd be carpooling, which was today, errr, yesterday.

So, maybe a face to face confrontation was needed? The reservations were already made, and he wasn't the kind of guy to cancel anything.

Chester unlocked the car door and seated himself before the steering wheel.


	8. Oxygen

Astrid broke the kiss, her breathing labored and heavy, "Walter, what are we _doing_?"

His locked his hand behind her back, " This." He kissed her gingerly on the lips, "And This." He trailed his lips from hers, to her chin, to the bridge between her neck and shoulder, where they rested.

"You... know what I meant!" She gasped her barely audible rebuttal, " Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, Walter." Despite her protest, she found her hands in his hair, mussing and egging him on.

He backed her into the wall, " Is that right?" His lips reclaimed hers, and he explored her mouth with his tongue.

She moaned, despite her efforts not to, and broke the kiss again, " I don't know, is it?"

Walter chuckled, " Of course not. Perhaps you need a breather?" He let her go, " It's obvious you need more oxygen in that brain of yours if you're asking questions as silly as that." He smiled at her and took a step back.

Astrid took a deep breath, " Thank you, Walter. I just need time to think." She smiled timidly.

He nodded. "Alright... back to work, then?" He clasped his hands together before motioning to his experiment. " I could use some help..."

She adjusted the shirt she was wearing, then the pants, " Sure."

As Astrid began to walk over to the tabled, Walter opened the door again.

_You sly dog, you!_

_Yes, yes, I know!_

_I didn't think you had it in you!_

_How could you say that? Don't you look around in there?_

_Not that often, actually..._

_I wouldn't've guessed... So, what do you think?_

_Ple-ease, you have her in the palm of your hand!_

_You really think so?_

_Would I lie to you?_

_...Yes, actually; you have many times._

_No need to be rude, Wally. That was only one day sixteen times in a row... It was April Fool's Day you know!_

_Right, right... I suppose that excuses it..._

"Are you coming?" Astrid asked.

Walter wiped the dopey grin off of his face, and headed over to her, " Yes, of course. I just need used batteries and we should be..."


	9. Minutes

Peter waved his goodbye to Olivia, seeing as he was no longer needed at the scene. He still had to get the clothes in his car back to Astrid, she was probably pissed off at him for taking so long. But he smiled to himself, for the sixth time today, at what she had been wearing when he left. He would have given his right leg to be able to get a picture of Walter's clothes on her! She looked so tiny and uncomfortable when he left, and he had to admit he laughed for quite some time once he got in his car.

Maybe he should stop by his house and get his camera before returning with her clothes? A

day like this doesn't happen as often as you'd think...

Chester was halfway there. Much to his dismay, his mind had been rummaging through what could have possibly happened to make Astrid not call, or text, or e-mail him.

His thoughts were grim, unpleasant ones, at the least. Ranging from her not receiving the flowers, to her being a prude, to unspeakable tragedy of the most imaginative kind.

Who knew? It didn't matter, for in a matter of minutes he would be at her job, and he would know.


	10. Whole

Astrid had been deep in thought for the past half hour. She had a lot to think about, a lot to consider. She still wasn't absolutely positive all of that had just happened. True, her heartbeat had yet to slow down, and her eyes couldn't help but to stray to the man next to her. That had to mean something had definitely just happened. But what? What was all that about. Out of nowhere, so unexpected, just an intense bout of passion. Astrid commended herself on her self-control. What Walter had done was hot, almost too hot for a poor girl like her to handle. She still wasn't exactly sure how she managed to speak at a tine like that.

Once again, her eyes drifted to Walter, who was bent over his experiment. She realized then: she wanted him. _Really_, truthfully, desired him. She had never been the type that was into attracted to older men, but , somehow, Walter was an exception. She had to admit, it wasn't just physical, though. Astrid wanted to_ know _him. She wanted to be able to call him her own; wanted to be able to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling, just by looking at him. She wanted to go places with him, do things with him, see thing with him. Just _be_ with him. She wanted them to be friends, co-workers, lovers, and all else that he would offer.

But. no. You can't be friends with your lover. It never works out, as she had found out first hand. Was she willing to risk what they had for something that may not be right? Her heart told her yes... but her mind... her mind-

"Astrid?" Walter asked, staring up at her with concern evident on his face, " Are you alright, lamb?"

He broke her out of her train of thought, " What? Oh, yeah- I was just thinking."

"You've been staring at me for quite some time, Astrid. Are you certain you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure."

He gave a slight nod, " What were you thinking about?" He straightened up and took a few steps closer to her.

"I was thinking what you said-"

_She didn't back away. This is good, right?_

_Yes, Walter, this is good._

_Good._

_Yes, that's what I said._

_I was thinking to myself!_

_Who do you think I am!_

_Oh, just shut it!_

_You don't own me!_

_For the love of god, Walter, do you have to start with this every. Single. Time?_

_Well, if you didn't treat me so poorly, I'd be in better moods._

_I take good care of you!_

_You ignore me._

_I can't ignore you!_

_Well, you try to!_

_Of course I do, you can be extremely annoying at times..._

_..._

_Walter?_

_...You hurt my feelings..._

_Ock, I didn't mean it like that._

_Don't talk to me, I'm annoying._

_Come now, Walter..._

_No, nope, don't speak to me._

_Fine. I won't._

_Good._

_Good._

_That's what _I _said._

_Well, excuse me, Mr. Fickle!_

"-about us. Well, I mean- there is no us."

"But there could be." Walter closed the short distance between them, to the point where any movement would cause them to rub against each other. An idea that he found quite appealing.

Astrid paused, " Well," she took a deep breath, "Yes, there could." She looked into his eyes, " Walter, do you really want to risk what we have for something that might not work out."

He stared back ardently, " Yes."

She looked down, " Why?"

"It will be worth it."

"How can you be so sure."

At this, he paused, and searched, "... Because...I-I can feel it. I've never felt this way about anyone else. It different with you, Astrid. I thought I knew how to feel before I met you. Then you made me really feel. You make me feel... whole. I thought I was complete when I was with Peter; because I felt the same as I had felt when Elizabeth, Peter and I were a family... But I can see now, that I was never whole.

"But you, Astrid," he placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her face to his. He met her eyes, "You make me happier than I've ...than I've ever been." He choked back the lump in his throat, as did Astrid.

_Oh, you blew it!_

_What, how?_

_You don't bear it all, you idiot!_

_Why?_

_That's all women want, for you to show your weakness, then they can strike!_

_Not every woman is like Elizabeth._

_Damn near._

_But she has a right to know._

_Says who?_

_Says me._

_Who are you to say so?_

_I thought you weren't talking to me._

_I can't ignore you._

_Touché._

Astrid's eyes began to water, " Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Then,"

Walter's chest tightened.

" My answer,"

His heart rate increased.

" is-"

The doorknob jiggled, then there was a knock at the door.

Walter let out an exasperated sigh.

Astrid wiped at her eyes as she walked to the door.

She opened the door to find peter, " Say cheese!"

The camera Peter was holding flashed brilliantly, he laughed, " Good picture, Astrid. You looked like a deer in headlights." Peter said, smiling. " Why was the door locked?" He handed her a duffel, " You're clothes are in there. I just grabbed what I could find."

"Thanks." Astrid said, grateful for a change of clothes, but slightly annoy that he had interrupted her.

"Oh, and there's someone downstairs to see you."

She looked surprised at this, " Really, who?"

"I don't know, some guy named Chester."

Walter froze where he was, his heart dropping to his feet, " Who, Peter?"

"He said his name was Chester."

"Yeah, I know a Chester." Astrid smiled brilliantly, " He's here?"

"Yep."

"Right now?" She forgot all about her predicament with Walter just then.

"Yes, Astrid, right now."

She trotted out the door, and down the hall to the stairwell.

_Crap. _ Walter thought.

He felt his knees were about to give out. She had smiled so beautifully just at the mention of his name. This was bad news for him. He suddenly found it hard to breathe.

* * *

**A/N:** You're welcome!:D

I realize that some of you may be upset with me for being a tease, but you know you like it.

Btw, a little known magic trick, reviews make us write faster!

=D

Much love from a very "Grumpy Goy"

-Akasha


	11. Huh?

**A/n:** Forgive me for the wait :3

I was trying out the Stephen King method of writing, but I couldn't stay away for long!

This entire chapter was written as I listened to Hot Chip -o.0, yes, Hot Chip.

Also, poll on my page! :D

Love you lots like Vampire robots...

Oh, wait, not my catch phrase... -.-

Much love from a very "Grumpy Goy"

-AkashaIZ

* * *

Peter and Walter were now alone in the across from each other at one of the less sturdy of the lab tables. Astrid had been gone a good ten minutes now, and Walter began to wonder...

"Peter, what do you think of me?"

Peter looked at his father, " What do you mean?"

"I mean, as a person."

"Huh?" Peter scratched his head.

"If you didn't have to be around me... if you weren't my son, I'm saying; would you still _want_ to be around me?"

Peter furrowed his brow, " Why does that matter? I'm your son, I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Let's say you did, let's say you aren't my son, for conversation's sake, Peter."

"Okay, then."

"Well, would you?"

Peter folded his arms, "... No... No I don't think so." He smiled.

"That's what I figured." Walter sighed, exasperation clear on his face.

"He-y, come on, I was just kidding."

"I'm not so sure." Walter rubbed at his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"No really, I want to know, Walter."

"It's nothing, Peter." He sighed, " Just leave it."

There was no response from Peter for quite some time... So long, in fact, that Walter was a bit bemused when he finally did have something to say, "Walter, are you experimenting with drugs? Again?"

Walter snorted, " No."

"Well, let's see, this morning you couldn't wait to get here, we got here: you were jittery, and you weren't making sense-"

"Not making sense to _you_." Walter interrupted.

Peter nodded, " Well, I _was_ the only other person here. That made _two _people who didn't know what you were talking about."

"Oh, ha-ha." Walter chided.

"Anyway, let me finish, I want to see if I have this right. So we got here, and you were antsy. Then you went to go help Astrid, and you came back all black clouds and lightening. When I got in just now you were looking in a much better mood, then I turned around and you were sullen, out of nowhere!"

Walter looked down at the tile, " So?"

"Well, there must be something pretty powerful messing with you're head, if it's not drugs-"

"It's not."

"-Then I probably _really _don't want to know what it is."

Walter chuckled, " It's nothing, Peter. "

Peter shrugged.

"On a separate note, hypothetically; let's say I met someone." He smiled.

"When?" Peter straightened up a tad.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Walter rolled his eyes, " Recently. Don't worry Peter I didn't sneak out or anything."

"What kind of someone did you meet?"

"A special someone... But remember, this is hypothetical."

"... Okay.. and?" Peter was actually interested in what his father had to say, for the first time in about a week.

"Well, I want you to tell _me_ what she is like."

Peter scratched at his stubble, " I don't know, probably insane."

Walter scoffed, " Be serious, Peter!"

"I don't know your 'type'."

"Fine, then. Let's say, hypothetically, the special someone was exactly like ... Oh, I don't know...Agent Farnsworth."

"No chance."

"What, why?"

Peter bit back a laugh, " Because Astrid has taste."

Walter's brow furrowed, " Are you saying I don't?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Peter replied, smiling.

Walter frowned, folding his hands atop the desk, " Fine. But this is hypothetical, so go along with it."

* * *

"Hey!" Astrid happily greeted, holding her arms out for a hug.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Chester said, smiling slightly. He gave her a very warm hug.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to see if you got the flowers I sent."

"You sent those?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, " There should have been a note that came with it... Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. I figured since you helped _me _through some lonely times, I'd return the favor. That is, of course, if you don't have anything else to do." He winked.

"No, of course not. I'd love to!" Then she realized she had spoken too soon.

_What about Walter?_

"Good!"

Astrid smiled in response.

" Oh, I haven't asked in a while, so how have you been feeling?" She asked.

"Alright, you know? The pain's still there, and I still miss him- but there's not much I can do. You helped me, a lot. I'm not sure _how _many times I've thanked you, but it isn't enough. " He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't help all that much."

"Are you kidding! Without you I'd probably be broke somewhere in Vegas! Strippers and white tigers all around!"

Astrid giggled, " That doesn't sound that bad, actually."

"Yeah well, that or dead. I mean, my mind still goes to dark places every so often... but other than that, I'm fine..."

Astrid nodded. " Good."

Chester patted his coat down, " Shoot, I forgot my lunch buddy! Would you care to replace her?"

Astrid smiled, " Oh, so I'm second choice?"

"Only to Astrid, darling. She's in another league entirely."

She looked back at the desk clerk, and mouthed "lunch" before leaving with Chester. Giggles and smiles all around.


	12. Misunderstandings Part 1

"Yes, so, you see, she would choose me, right?"

Peter scratched his head. For a hypothetical story, Walter sure was specific with details. "I still don't think she would.."

"But. Why?"

"I just don't see it happening."

Walter slumped, " It's stuffy in here.I need some air." He drug his feet over to the window and opened it, letting in a very cool breeze.

"But, like you said, it's only hypothetical. Calm down."

Walter sighed, gazing out the window just as a car pulled into the parking lot, " I am calm."

At first, the car didn't interest him. He heard the car doors open, yet continued to stare ahead at the clouds; concentrating on the cool against his face. Then he heard a laugh.

Her laugh.

The only laugh he would never tire of hearing, from the only woman in the world he that held his- most likely unrequited- desire.

Astrid.

He focused on the car. Yes, it was Astrid alright. But who was that man? What was he doing?

The wind carried a whisper of their conversation to his ears, "...I still think...spend more time... I ...Chester." Was all he could make out from Astrid.

It was all he needed to make out. The cool breeze now felt all too warm against his cold skin.

_Chester? __**That's **__Chester?_

The man bent slightly and gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek.

Walter frowned.

Astrid giggled and gave him a long hug.

His whole body felt cold and clammy.

Below him, the two people broke their embrace, and Astrid headed back toward the lab.

After the man got back into his car, he called out to her, " I love you, beautiful!"

She turned back towards him, " I love you, too, handsome!"

_LOVE!_

Walter leaned against the windowpane, breathing heavily. His knees deciding to give out on him, he collapsed against the the floor. His lower lip quivering.

"Are you alright, Walter?" Peter called, not really paying attention to his father.

"No." He said, digging into his chest, hoping that beating menace inside of him would stop causing him so much pain. " Now I don't think I'll ever be." He groaned under his breath.


	13. Misunderstandings Part 2

Lunch with Chester had been fantastic. Though it lasted longer than her usually forty minute break, she hoped no one would mind.

They had caught up with one another. She couldn't remember the last time they _really_ talked like that.

Chester pulled into the back-way Harvard parking lot.

"I don't know if I want to let you out of the car. Who knows, if I ask nicely, maybe my mommy will let me take you home to live with me." He laughed, " I'll take good care of you! I'll feed you and brush you and give you love! I'll even let you sleep in my favorite shoebox." He smiled at her.

Astrid rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile, " No thanks, I have a much fancier shoebox to stay in when I get home. And I can brush myself just fine, thank you."

They both got out of the car laughing. He stood in front of her.

"Do you want me to walk you in?"

"No, I can manage. But, hey, I still think we should do dinner tonight. Tomorrow I plan to spend more time in the lab." She was thinking of Walter when she said that.

"You don't have anywhere better to go?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else, Chester." Astrid smiled at him

He bend and gave her a peck on the cheek, " You're such a nerd."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, " And you're a dork that's best friends with a nerd."

He nodded and gave a throaty chuckle.

She pulled away from him. " Now go. Get back to work before you get fired," she waited until he sat back down in his car, " I'll see you tonight."

She took a few steps towards the building when he called out to her, " I love you, beautiful!" He said with a goofy grin.

She turned back to him, " I love you, too, handsome!"

He laughed at her before turning on his car and backing out of the lot.

The entire time they were at lunch, they talked about relationships. Boys and men. And he had given her some unintentional advice that she planned to use as soon as she saw the man she had, unknowingly, became a little too fond with to still be considered "just friends".


	14. Tribulations

All of a sudden, the atmosphere was completely different. Glum. Peter looked at his father, " Walter?"

The old man looked disheveled and lost. Like a toy taken for the new section and place in the bargain bin. He slumped against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him, his breathing heavy.

"Walter, are you alright?"

He bent before his father, prodding his arm,"Hell-o? Anyone in there?"

"Peter..." Walter heaved, resting his head on his shoulder, "... why?" His lip trembled, " Why, Peter?"

"Why what?"

Walter covered his face with his hands, and took a shaky breath, " I've dealt with so much disappointment in my life, but this. This..." He withdrew his hands and placed them on the hard tile, " This is by far the worst," he said, pulling in his legs to his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Walter..." Peter sighed, " How about we go for a walk?"

His father nodded, " Can we go out the back way?"

" I don't see why not." Peter replied, helping him up off the ground.

Walter sighed, " Alright."

"What's gotten into you today?" Peter asked, tugging on his arm.

" Certainly none of the good stuff, if that's what you're asking, " he replied, giving a weak smile.

Peter shook his head.

* * *

The desk clerk briefly stopped Astrid on her way up to the lab, " I think they just left for lunch, Astrid."

The young woman looked confused for a moment, then nodded, " Alright... Do you know when he- they'll be back?"

"They didn't say. Dr. Bishop looked like he was in a hurry, though. So, they may be back any moment now."

"Okay, then. Thanks, Ayan!" She gave one more odd look at the desk clerk, then headed up to the lab.

"I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Walter whispered fiercely, " Did I really think I would proclaim my adoration and she would leap into my arms as we walked off into the sunset?" He threw his hands in the air, knocking away Peter's arm, " What a foolish, boyish thing! And god knows I'm no boy! I am a man! An old man." His hands shook uncontrollably, and he sighed. " An old, stupid man." His head hung low.

"Are you done?"Peter asked finally. Taking his father's arm once more.

Walter lifted his head, with effort, and huffed, " Yes. I'm finished." He let his head drop again, and they continued on walking.

"Walter, I don't know who, or what, you're talking about, but for now: just. Cool. Down. Alright?"

He took a few deep breathes and nodded.

"Whatever it is that's gotten you all worked up, probably isn't worth the stress, yeah?" Peter leaned in for emphasis.

Walter shook his head furiously, " No. No-" he gave an oddly sorrowful smile, "... she's worth it. Or at least, she would have been."

They stopped underneath a looming cave of bushels.

A few moments of silence past, as they gazed into the sky.

"Walter?"

"Yes?"

"Who is she?"

* * *

Astrid waited in the lab, sitting on a stool. Her hands in her lap, her eyes on the door, her mind...

Her mind on Walter.

All of the possibilities...

She found that...

That...

She wanted this. She wanted him.

So she sat, and waited.

And Waited...

...And Waited...


	15. Worth It

It had been nearly an hour since she began her wait. The lab was silent and cold, yet outside the birds chirped in the warm afternoon. She began to wonder again-

She stopped herself. She had made her decision. Knew what she wanted. She was absolutely certain.

Wasn't she?

With a defeated sigh, she lowered the scalpel down to the tray,and gave up on the useless and uninteresting dissected subject in front of her. Astrid took off her gloves and goggles, and stood up.

She had already paced the room several times, and she was about to do it again. Usually a patient woman, she didn't understand why she was doing it. She was not nervous, but rather anxious.

Though, no longer confused. Chester's unintentional advice had been amazing, and she silently thanked him as she reached the south end of the room, and turned on her heels, headed north.

* * *

Sitting at a round- cheaply clothed- white table at lunch, after asking him how he was feeling, again, Chester had replied, " I'm surviving. But, like, I really miss him still, a lot. Just not enough to try to kill myself over. Again." He gave her an odd sort of smile, then said, " You're the only one who still asks me about Paul. No one else seems to even remember that my boyfriend came to visit me in the office on Tuesdays. Or how he used to call to make it seem like I had more customers than I actually did. Or, " a nearly silent and controlled sob, " when he used come with me to office parties. I mean, they all knew who he was. I thought they liked him." Chester looked at her then, a few tears sliding down his pink cheeks, " But. The moment he died, they seemed... Relieved almost. Like some huge problem had just solved itself."

"Don't be ridiculous, " she had told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing, " Everyone loved Paul, he was an amazing person. You're lucky you found each other at all."

"Yeah, well," he wiped at one of his eyes, " it never felt like it."

"What do you mean? You always looked so happy together..."

"We were. We were really, really, extraordinarily fucking happy. Insanely happy!" Chester replied, squeezing her hand tighter, " But we were unconventional, and therefore, to the world, we weren't meant to be happy together."

"Why would you s-"

"Don't pretend like it's some big secret, babe." He let go of her hand, " I know. I'm not oblivious to everything." Leaning back in his chair, suddenly solemn and tired looking, " You know what the worst part was?" he whispered fiercely, " It wasn't even because of the gay thing, or the race issue. It was because we looked too different. As people. Because it looked like we shouldn't, or didn't have anything in common except our sexuality. He didn't act like me, or think like me, and he didn't grow up the same way I did; and people hated that. They could fucking smell it on us.

"But you know what?" Chester picked up the drinks menu from the table.

Astrid leaned closer in response.

" I'm not sorry. I don't think I'll ever be happier in my life than I was with Paul. And I'm okay with that." He shrugged. " It wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

Astrid sat on the words a moment.

It was worth it.

She nodded her head and sat back in her chair as well.

"Well, not that you've gotten your daily fix of Soap Opera Drama, how early do you think they start serving wine here? One, maybe?" Chester, his eyes a bit puffy, and his cheeks still hinting that a tear had crossed their path, smiled at her.

She smiled back.

* * *

Her thirteenth pace across the room, she heard the back entrance to the lab open. Astrid stiffened reflexively, then turned to see Peter striding in with Walter not far behind him, eyes drawn to his shoes.

Both men had an odd look about them. Peter's more of an uncomfortable frown, Walter's one of either shame or sadness.

Maybe both.

"Hey, guys."

Walter mumbled some sort of response under

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, " Hey Astrid," he said, halting his stride just the slightest bit, " I hope you don't mind, but, uhh-" He took his phone out and toyed with it, " I need you to watch Walter a little longer. Broyles wants to speak with me, in person. He, uh, he can't leave the scene right now, so I'll have to go to him."

She eyed him skeptically for a moment, " Okay, that's fine."

Already at the door, Peter addressed his father, " See you, Walter."

Walter quickly nodded his and turned away from the both of them, eyes still drawn to his loafers. Peter waved at Astrid, and she waved back. Then, he left.

Astrid turned to Walter, taking in his demeanor, she figured she ask, " Walter? Are you alright."

He looked at her, only for a moment, hoping that maybe she didn't see the sorrow in them, then responded, " Fine."

"Good, because I have something I want- er, need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: **_Just hang in there, Kitty. :D_


	16. The End of Him

Walter sighed, his shoulders slouching a bit when he finally lifted his head to look at her. " Go ahead." He said quietly, a dull throb aching in his chest.

"It's about your... proposition." Astrid said, " I want you to know I thought really hard about it."

That was it then, Walter thought, she was obviously trying to let him down easily. He made an attempt to square his shoulders, maybe it'd lessen the blow.

"And I have my answer." She grabbed his hand, and forced him to look into her eyes.

She saw a shimmer of something there, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Walter closed his eyes, and Astrid took a deep breathe.

"Yes."

There was a long pause,

" What?" Walter asked incredulously, his eyes flying open.

"Yes. I would like you to... uh, court me." She couldn't think of a better way to say it without sounded like a giddy teenager.

His hand began to quake, and he closed his eyes again.

"Walter? Are you alright?" Astrid leaned closer, in case he should faint.

His lip trembled, " I'm fine." He said, smiling, " I'm just trying to keep from going into cardiac arrest." He took a heavy breath.

She smiled up at him, " I hope you're not serious."

" So do I."

He leaned in until they were mere inches apart. " Astrid," he said, commending himself for remembering, " What are you doing tomorrow night?" He held his breath, he wasn't sure why, though. She had already said yes.

" I'm not sure. What do you have planned?"

" If you're willing, I can make reservations somewhere." He mumbled, letting go of his breath. Walter wrapped his arms around her waist. " Or,"

"Or?"

"Well, to celebrate, I can, maybe, cook dinner for you. A special one. Valentine's day oriented."

Astrid gripped the sides of his coat and looked into his eyes, they were so close to each other it seemed impossible to look anywhere else. " You're not just going to put pink food coloring in everything, are you?"

Walter's eyebrows shot up, " Well, not anymore." He laughed.

She joined him, " We'll think of something."

"I'm sure we will." His hand, still shaking the minutest bit, cupped her cheek. He asked, very quietly, and with the silkiest, smoothest voice he could manage, " May I-" He liked his lips and looked at hers, " May I have a kiss?"

She smiled up at him. The warmest smile he had ever seen. And she put her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a slow, and thoroughly satisfying kiss, " You don't have to ask," Astrid said, when he broke the kiss to breathe.

Walter nodded vigorously and went in for another kiss, this time more exploratory. He parted her lips with his tongue, and claimed her mouth. Their breathing became labored and their knees became weak. They ran their fingers through each other's hair. They caught their breath for a moment, then they continue. Sweltering heat between them.

Walter broke the kiss, panting, "I may faint."

"Now?"

"No, later." And he took her in his arms once more.

* * *

Super sorry for the wait. Not the last chapter. The date is the next one, planning on making it at least 1, 500 words, for pendras cornielius, who is kind enough to squee every time I update.


	17. Date

Walter was dressed up in his nicest suit. A cream colored two piece, with his favorite blue tie. Someone, he couldn't remember who, once told him the tie matched his eyes. He had his black dress socks on, and black dress shoes from Steve Madden. 'Klass Oxford,' or something like that. He had spent hours searching for the right design, in his shoe size.

After he had managed to make very last minute reservations at his favorite Thai restaurant, he had asked Astrid to be ready for him at seven. He had planned several activities for the evening. This date had to be special. Especially since she had chosen him over Chester for the time being.

Though, he still wasn't sure who he was; how they met; what they meant to each other,she had said she loves him- and competition is competition.

Walter frowned, and adjusted his tie.

Peter came out of the bathroom, after a good thirty minutes, " I'm heading out now, Walter." Not surprisingly, he also had a date. With who, he had not said, but Walter had a pretty good idea of who she was.

" Alright, Peter, " He waved him off, " Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date, Walter."

"Uh- huh, okay."

Peter pulled on his coat, " Have fun on your outing with Astrid."

"It's not just an outing, it's a date." He smiled.

"Uh- huh," Peter mimicked, "Okay."

"Touché, Peter, call it whatever you want." Walter headed toward the bathroom, " Say hello to Olivia for me."

"Alright." He heard the front door open and click closed.

After finding his brush, comb, and Peter's hair gel, Walter went for the pompadour style. Which proved to be quite difficult with his curls. It took a good ten minutes before he found himself dashing enough.

He checked his watch.

6:08.

Deciding it would be better to be early than late, he grabbed his wallet and head out the door.

* * *

Astrid was fussing over which dress to wear. It was only 5 o'clock, but she knew if she had to decide on her own, it would take her well over two hours.

She picked up her phone and called her personal fashion guru.

"Chessie, babe, I need your help."

" I like the grey one better than this, are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Look, the grey one is too bland, and the blue one has sequins!"

"What's wrong with sequins?"

"They're FUCKING SEQUINS! My god, Astrid!" He threw dress onto her closet floor.

Astrid sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat, " Well, maybe I like sequins!"

Folding his arms, Chester tapped his foot, " Well, then, you have the mentality of an eighty year old woman with extreme dementia."

"There are people who still wear sequins, Chester."

"Yes, and the Loch Ness Monster has a 401k."

" You're impossible," Astrid, said, picking up the dress off the floor.

"No, you are!" He replied, slapping the dress out of her hands. He put his hands on his hips, " Now come on, I have to do your hair and make-up."

"No, no no no no. I can do my own hair and make-up."

Chester lifted an eyebrow, " Oh? Do you use eyeshadow made from sequins?" She rolled her eyes.

Astrid took off her dress and laid it out on her bed. "Fine."

"Good." He took off his shirt and laid it on her chair.

" Try not to make too much of a mess." She said, sitting down in front of the vanity dresser.

"That's why I kept my pants on. I have faith in my abilities."

" Well, you have about an hour, so get it done, Chessie."

Before he picked up the brush, he turned on her iHome. He plugged in his phone and set it to DJ.

In the Meantime by Spacehog filled the room.

"Phil loved this song." Chester said sadly.

"So do I." Astrid patted his hand.

He sighed, then, with some effort, perked himself up, " Okay, sequin skank, let's get you masked!"

***  
"There, you are now officially fabulous."

Astrid looked in the mirror, " It took you that long to do nothing? I look the same."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"No, I've brought your eyes out." Chester said, putting away the make-up, " I think you look amazing, Astrid. I've really outdone myself."

"I don't see a difference!"

"You're juts nervous, babe."

Astrid stood up, " That's beside the point."

" You know what, " Chester went over to the iHome, " You need to dance your jitters out."

"No I don't! I'll sweat my make-up off!"

"I didn't even put much of any make-up on you."

"Aha, I knew it!"

"Because you don't need any! Honestly, Astrid, you have the best skin and cheek bones I've ever seen. I'm jealous!" He selected a song, and took off his pants.

"I'm not dancing, there's not enough time, Chessie."

Come on Eileen came on, and Chester began his famous toe-tap-and-locomotive-arms dance to the beat. " Come on, Astrid, you know you want to!"

"I have to get dressed."

"It's only, 6: 27! How early do you think he's gonna get here?" He jumped on her bed, and began to bounce in time with the music.

Astrid hurried to move her dress to a safer place. She placed it carefully over the chair, on top of Chester's shirt.

"Get down." She said, holding the bridge of her nose. Feigning annoyance.

"Nuh-uh, missy. You'll have to come up." He offered her a hand, now swaying his hips.

She looked up at him, a crooked smile on her face.

"C'mon, quick, before the chorus!" He grabbed her hand, and yanked her up, " Now dance woman! Dance!" He said, spinning around and bouncing just as the fiddles kicked up, and the boys sand, " Come on, Eileen."

Astrid finally gave in and joined him, bouncing around and singing along.

They danced around each other, " Too- ra- loo- ra- loo- rye- ay!" They sang.

Chester jumped off the bed, and ran into the living room: deciding to ruin her couch as well as her bed. He picked up a pillow and threw it across the room. Astrid ran in and jumped onto her living chair, shaking her hips to, " We are far too young and clever!"

He kicked another pillow into the kitchen, then jumped off the couch, and lifted Astrid up, lip-syncing, " Say yes." Throwing her over his shoulder, he sauntered around the room, while she laughed and moved her feet with the music.

Chester stood her up on the table, " Dance like you mean it, shake it out, baby!"

And she did. Silly as it was, she didn't feel nervous anymore. He joined her on the table and they danced around each other, "... Hum this tune forever mor-re!" There, dancing on the table in her underwear, next to her best friend-who also happened to be in his underwear, Astrid felt like a teenager again. Waiting for her date to pick her up.

She smiled at the absurdity of it. Walter. Her date.

"There you go, darlin'! Get happy!"Chester spun her around, knocking over the pepper.

Astrid spun off of the table, and he slid down to his knees as the song came to an end.

"Another one?" Astrid asked, panting.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, " One more!"

Very Busy People hummed through her apartment.

"Oh. My. God!" Chester proclaimed, picking her up again, " Fuck yes!"

He stomped his feet and sang along, " We'll end up numb from playing video games, and we'll get sick of having sex."

He went into the kitchen and picked up the pillow he threw, and tossed it at Astrid as she sang, " And we'll get back from eating candy as we drink ourselves to death."

" We'll stay up late making mix-tapes, photo-shopping pictures of ourselves!" Chester huffed, jumping over the couch.

He grabbed Astrid's hands and the hip- thrusted in unison, "While we masturbate to these pixelated videos of strangers fucking themselves!" They laughed.

" We are! Very! Busy! People!" They howled, so loudly she was sure the people next door heard it.

And they danced. And the sweat. And smiled, and sang, and laughed until they were so out of breath and fatigued all they could do was sit.

Chester went and turned off the iHome.

"What time is it?" Astrid asked.

"6:42."

"I'm gonna go jump in the shower, then. Clean this up, would ya?" She winked at him.

Astrid turned on the shower head as Chester tidied up her living room. She wasn't worried about Walter coming early.

If anything, he'd be late.

* * *

Walter pulled his station wagon into a free spot. He checked his hair in the rear view mirror, and steeled himself.

Come on, you've come this far. You can do this! You. Can. .

He had taken the time to clean up his car: he'd even sprayed air freshener to cover the old pizza smell.

He didn't mind the smell,but apparently others did.

He checked the time.

6:46.

Not too early. She should be ready by well.

After checking his hair one last time, he picked up the Roses he had gotten from the back seat and got out of the car. He checked the doors for their number. Six...Five...Four... Walked across a small plaza... Three... Two. That's it. Apartment number two.

Walter took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

"Astrid! The door!"

Astrid pulled back the curtain, "I'm in the shower! Can't you get it!" It was more than likely the woman next door, coming to complain about the noise level.

"I don't want to get yelled at!"

" Well I'm in the shower!" She yelled, louder.

"'Kay! Fine!"

Chester finished putting the rug back in its rightful, then headed for the door: not bother to check who it was, or to put on some clothes.

**  
The door swung wide open.

"Yeah, what is it?" A young, nearly naked, oddly familiar looking man asked.

"Uh- Erhm, I-"

"Look, we were just having some fun, we're real sorry about the noise, okay?" The man rubbed his neck, wiping away some sweat.

"No, uh, I apologize, you see... I must have the wrong apartment. Do you happen to know a miss Farnsworth?"

"Mhmm." The man said, nodding, in quite an odd fashion.

"Yes,well, I'm looking for her. Do you know which apartment is hers."

"This is it, buddy. She's in the shower right now, though. What is it?"

Walter's tongue caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say. His palms began to sweat.

This was Astrid apartment. Some young, nearly naked man, who was sweaty, was in it. And, Astrid was in the shower.

"Astrid!" The man yelled into the apartment.

A disconnected reply came, " What is it, Chester! I told you to take care of it!"

Chester?

Chester!

Walter's turned red. His heart began to thump, as he uncontrollably quaked. From anger or fear, he wasn't sure.

He felt nothing but adrenaline, and tasted nothing but iron in his mouth.

Still in shock, he held up the roses he had gotten.

Chester looked at them, " Oh, hey, man. Sorry to be the one to break it to you, but Astrid already has a date tonight."

The world began to swirl around him. He staggered backwards, and spit out blood.

He had bitten his tongue. Hard.

"Whoa, dude. What's wrong with you?" Chester took a step back.

Walter glared at him, pure hatred, or maybe envy, in his eyes. The glare was so strong Chester could feel it on him.

Walter fell onto on knee. He dropped the roses, and his hands balled to fists.

He felt sick.

"Fuck." He growled at the pavement, " Fuck!" He slammed his fist to his temple. He looked up a Chester, who had a look of nonchalant confusion, " Fuck you!"

"Okay, good night, then." He slammed the door closed.

Walter pounded his fists against the pavement. Grinding his teeth.

Why would she do this? HOW could she do this?

Does she think this is just some game?

Am I a play-thing to her? Just someone to be used and forgotten about!

Angry tears fill his vision. Followed by a pang of almost unbearable sadness.

He picked himself up, trying to salvage what little dignity he had left. He refused to cry outside the door of the cold hearted woman who spat on his.

It would probably bring her pleasure.

He made his way back to his station wagon. A swirl of anger, fury, and despair about him.

* * *

Astrid got out of the shower, dried herself and put on lotion. After she had gotten re-dressed and re-applied her make-up, she went out into the living room.

Chester was sprawled along the couch with the TV on.

"Who was it?"

"Some crazy old freak. He spit blood and glared at me, then he fell down and kept saying 'fuck' to himself, then to me! Can you believe it!"

Astrid laughed, " Seriously? that's freaky!"

Chester jumped up, " Okay, well, tell me when your date gets here,I want to meet him. Even if I'm in the shower."

"Alright."

It was now 7:42. She had gotten no call from Walter- or Peter- saying if he was on his way.

"Maybe you should call him." Chester said, placing his chin on the pillow he had battered, " I have stuff to do, and I have to get ready, too, you know." He looked at his phone.

"I tried his home number while you were in the shower, " Astrid replied, " And he doesn't have a cellphone."

"Doesn't have one, or doesn't use it often?"

"He doesn't own a cellphone." She unconsciously ruffled her hair.

"Jesus, what is he? A hermit?"

"No, he's fifty-nine."

Chester shot up, knocking the pillow he was holding to the ground, " You're kidding!"

Astrid peered at him, " No."

He gasped, " You're fucking kidding! You have to be!" Laughing unabashedly, he stood up, " Oh, Astrid! He better be one good looking rooster!"

She picked up the pillow and took a swing at his head, " Shut up."

Kneeling before her, he said: " Astrid, babe, you know I love you; but, come on!" He put his hands on her knees, " All the hot young candy after you and you're gonna pick some aging jerky?"

"Your euphemisms never make much sense, do you know that?"

Chester sighed. He sat back on his heels and folded his arms over his chest,"Do you really like him?"

"... Yes."

" Well, what does he look like?"

Astrid thought a moment. " Well, he's tall."

"Ooh! You did always like 'em tall. I think that's the reason we never had a chance," Chester coyly interrupted.

"I thought it was because I don't have the manly bits you like." Astrid gave him a crooked smile.

"That too." He un-tucked his arms and leaned back, placing his hands on the floor. " Go on."

"Yes, well. He has blue eyes. Lots of curly hair. Greying."

" That doesn't tell me much, you've just described every other male over fifty in Florida."

"Uhh- he has a lot of forehead wrinkles..."

"Still doesn't help."

She perched her hand under her chin and lifted an eyebrow, " If you want to see a picture of him I have one."

Chester nodded.

Astrid took out her phone and scanned through her pictures. Most of the pictures in it were of her and him, or her and Chester. One or two of her sister. A few she kept from when she had gotten drunk at a Halloween party. But those were more for a novelty laugh now and then, or an interesting story to break the ice.

"Let me see already!"

"Hang on, I have to find a good one." She skipped a few more, then handed Chester the phone.

He studied it with incredible focus. Then, after what seemed like a very long silence, he asked, " That's him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Chester slowly turned to look up at Astrid. He gave a sad smile. The guiltiest smile she'd ever seen him make.

" I'm sorry, babe." He frowned.

* * *

He couldn't get the keys to go into the lock. His hands were shaking far too quickly. After dropping his keys for the fourth time, Walter gave up.

He leaned against the side of his car, panting, wiping at his puffy red eyes, and his tear stricken cheeks. Huffing against the cold. He tilted his head back, trying to calm himself.

It didn't work.

See, what did I tell you? Women.

This isn't the time!

But I told you so.

Yes, yes! You told me, are you happy now? Hmm?

Well... no, not really.

That's makes two of us.

One of us.

Please, please, just shut up and leave me be.

Walter bent and finally grabbed his keys off the floor.

He was in no condition to drive at the moment. All he could do was walk.

* * *

Her coat slipped off of her shoulders and her shoes were in hand as she flew down the strip.

First Astrid checked the parking lot. His car was still there, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She looked out at the cold and uninviting road. Maybe he had walked down the road? But which way? She squinted into the dim light the streetlamp cast. She couldn't see the slightest shadow of anything or anyone.

Cursing under her breath, she head back to her apartment. Got her car keys. Then, she drove.

**  
Astrid drove for no more than two minutes before she saw something fluttering against a lamppost.

A tie. Blue. That much she could tell. She turned around, pulled her car over, and got out.

It was in front of a man-made sand hill. Construction. On the other side was a half- finished park. In the gravel she saw indents that could be footprints. She noticed a ruffled looking blazer up top.

She immediately recognized it as Walter's.

Setting her shoes down next to his tie, she began her ascent.

* * *

Walter lay on his back, searching the night sky.

His dress shirt and slacks were covered in grass stains. At this point, he didn't care.

He wasn't sure how he felt, but it was not good.

Behind him he heard something. He didn't care to look, he only spread his arms out further.

Come what may.

He had already allowed his tears to fall until there were no more to be shed.

At the moment.

A shadow fell over him, and soon after someone stood above him.

…

...

"Sir, " The shadow spoke, " Sir, you can't be here. It's closed to the public."

Walter didn't respond. The shadow bent over him, " Look, buddy, you have to leave."

"I'm too... Inebriated to leave at the moment." He spoke each word in a meticulously slow, venomous drawl.

The shadow scratched at it's head, " Alright, but you have to be out of here before the crew starts the night shift."

Walter nodded and the shadow left him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Astrid reached the top of the hill and scanned the area. She saw four men digging a plot for, perhaps, a tree.

"Excuse me," she cupped her hands to her mouth, " I'm looking for someone." she called.

" Tall-ish, older gentleman?" One of the men called back.

"Yeah."

"Just missed him." A second one pointed down the road, " He went that way, not more'n five minutes ago."

Astrid thanked them, picked up Walter's blaze,r and slid back down the hill.

She looked down the street. She could barely see a very small outline of someone, or something moving away.

Quickly, she grabbed her shoes, and his tie, then jumped in her car.

* * *

Behind him he heard honking, but didn't care to look.

" Walter!" A voice that was once sweet to hear called to him.

He didn't stop, instead walking in longer strides.

The car stopped, and a door opened. He heard someone step out, and trot toward him.

"Walter, please, wait."

He refused to look back. Refused.

The young woman caught up with him, and grabbed his arm. He shook her hand off and frowned.

Astrid paused a moment, not quite sure what just happened. "Please, stop. Walter! Just wait a second."

Walter continued in his stride.

"Please, let me explain.."

He snapped toward her, " Explain what?" He stopped and glared down at her, feeling his stomach drop once more, " How this was all just a game to you? How you think I'm a fool!" Fighting back the urge to flee, he said, " I'll have you know-"

Astrid threw her arms around him and furiously assaulted him with kisses.

Caught off guard, and still very much under her spell, he briefly closed his eyes.

He had to admit, she made him weak.

" It's not what you think. Chester is my best friend. My gay best friend." Astrid quickly spurted, after she broke the kiss.

"But-" Walter furrowed his brow.

" We were dancing. I was nervous about our date, so we danced it out."

Walter looked at her. She looked absolutely irresistible," he told me that you already had a date tonight."

"He meant you. I didn't tell him what you looked like, and he thought you were a neighboring coming to complain about the noise."

"Ah."

"Walter, I'm so sorry, I should have-"

He shook his head and claimed her mouth. A surge of delayed relief washed over him, and his knees almost buckled. He gasped against her mouth.

He wouldn't be able to handle much more of this.

Walter wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as their kiss deepened.

He parted her lips and she welcomed him, their tongues meeting in a furious bout of kisses.

Astrid pulled back and looked into his eyes. She cupped his face, " I'm sorry. Nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise."

He nodded and hugged her close, placing his face at her neck.

And they held each other for quite some time.

"They've probably already given our table away." Walter said, finally.

"Wanna head to your place? We can order take-out?"

He released her form the hug, but held onto her waist. " Alright."

They paced to her car.

* * *

Peter called, and told Walter he wouldn't be coming home. And Walter had no objections.

He sat with Astrid in the crook of his arm on the couch. She fed him chow mein from a box, as they watched the television. Some made-for TV holiday special. Walter didn't know what it was, or what it was about. Instead, he watched her.

Astrid snuggled closer to him, and he sighed appreciatively.

"We should've done this a lot sooner."

Walter silently agreed.

She turned up to him, and planted a kiss on his lips.

He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. " Peter won't be home tonight, and I don't want to be alone: will you stay?"

" I don't see why not, " Astrid put her feet up on the couch, " I'm too tired to drive, anyway, and you can pick up your car tomorrow."

Planting a kiss on her forehead, Walter closed his eyes and sighed, " Good. Because now that you're here, I can't imagine being alone again."

And so they watched TV, until he fell asleep, and she turned it off and snuggled up to his chest.

It wasn't what she had had in mind. It was better.

And, so far, it was the best Valentine's Day Astrid'd ever had.

Walter, too.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.

Once I hit 1500 words, it was for Pendras. 2000 was for DawnCandice. 2500 was for Recumbentgoat. 3000 was for Fantasy Cat. And, finally, 3500+ was for that anonymous reader, who now seriously need to leave a review.

Thanks,  
AkashaIZ.


End file.
